The present invention encompasses compositions of matter which exhibit highly basic properties and which can properly be classified in the group of materials known as "super bases". More specifically, alkali metal hydroxides in combination with liquid alkyl nitriles provide highly basic systems which are useful in a variety of chemical processes.
Recently, it has been discovered that the basicities of crown ether-alkali metal hydroxide complexes are substantially greater than the basicities of the corresponding hydroxides in simple hydroxylic solvents. Apparently, in the presence of a crown ether the hydroxyl ion is substantially non-solvated and is free to act as a more potent base than when in the more familiar water- or alcohol-solvated form. Such bases have become known as "super bases", a term which reflects their potent basic properties. The use of super bases in a variety of organic syntheses has demonstrated their superiority over aqueous bases for certain types of reactions. For example, the super bases are particularly useful for preparing carbanion and/or carbene intermediates which, in turn, will react with a number of other materials to provide a variety of useful organic compounds.
While the crown ethers are useful in the preparation of super bases, they are relatively expensive and are not particularly attractive for use on a commercial scale. Moreover, there is some question of the safety of the crown ethers, some of which may exhibit untoward effects on the central nervous system. These crown ether materials are discussed more fully in the article by C. J. Pedersen, J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 89 (26) 7017-36 (1967).
The present invention provides super bases without the need for crown ethers. In the practice of this invention, alkali metal hydroxides are combined with alkyl nitriles to provide super bases which are useful in a variety of organic syntheses.
The copending applications of Peterson, the inventor herein, entitled SOAP MAKING, Ser. No. 731,183, filed Oct. 12, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,520, HYDRATED SOAP MAKING, Ser. No. 731,163, filed Oct. 12, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,234, and ENERGY SAVING DETERGENT MANUFACTURE, Ser. No. 731,182, filed Oct. 12, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,516, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference, describe means for preparing substantially anhydrous and/or low moisture content soaps without the need for a heat drying step using super base compositions of the type disclosed herein.